The Last Sandwich
by Flynt Coal
Summary: (KomaHina Friendship) Komaeda and Hinata go on a picnic. One sandwich remains. BATTLE TO THE DEATH well, not really, but close enough. Rated T for swearing.


The air was cool, the day was slowly descending into a calming evening, and as a comforting breeze rolled along the fresh grass, it quivered Hinata's hair while he sat back, admiring how well the afternoon had gone. He had fretted over how awkward he assumed it would be, but no, the picnic with Komaeda went surprisingly swimmingly. Thinking about the other boy now, he turned to the side, cherishing the look of joy on Komaeda's face.

The food seemed completely depleted. Save for some watermelon rinds, empty water bottles and other pieces of trash, the previously abundant blanket was barren, and Hinata was glad of that. He seemed to have estimated the amount of food necessary successfully. For a moment he considered packing up, but didn't really feel any need to stop looking at Komaeda, how peaceful and satisfied he looked while the eve's breeze fluttered his hair about.

Hinata's attention changed suddenly, when he spied something left on the blanket. A single sandwich slice, and quite a delicious-looking one too, lay isolated upon a plate, looking temptingly tasty. It was one of his favorite kinds, too. He figured he was still hungry enough, and reached for it.

Hinata's and Komaeda's hands collided. "Ow- Oh, Hinata-kun! I am sorry, I didn't realize you wanted that. Go right ahead." Komaeda chuckled. Oh no, was Komaeda still hungry? Hinata knew he should have brought more. In any case, he wasn't exactly starving himself, so he was more than willing to offer the sandwich to the seemingly hungrier boy.

He honestly should have expected what came next. "Certainly not, Hinata-kun, I don't deserve the last one. In fact someone like me didn't deserve any sandwiches in the first place, I apologize that I did not realize sooner-" At this point, Hinata had developed the ability to automatically ignore Komaeda's ramblings about inferiority the minute one started. As if "not having the sandwich would cause him to lose all hope and fall victim to the claws of despair". It's a fucking sandwich, for crying out loud.

"Look, I'm not really that hungry, so you can have it…" the brunette didn't want this to start. Anyone else would say thanks and take the damn thing. Unfortunately, this was Komaeda. "Nice try, but if you didn't want the sandwich you wouldn't have reached for it." It was a good point. "You wouldn't have either." Another good point. "If I knew you wanted the sandwich, I would have given you it in a heartbeat, Hinata-kun. You don't need to worry about me. Of course, I should have known you would… I really am useless!" It was the most confusing thing to see someone laugh so loudly and carefreely after calling themselves useless. As well as one of the most frustrating things, for Hinata.

"...When you want me to eat it so much, it makes me think you poisoned it or something." He probably would have, too. This IS Komaeda, after all. "You're the one who made the sandwiches. Did YOU poison it? I wouldn't blame you for trying to kill me, thoug-"

"Yes, out of every single sandwich, I strategically planned for this to be that last one and poisoned it individually. I didn't poison the damn sandwich, Komaeda. In fact, if I did, I would guess you would eat it anyway, even if you knew." The guilty smile Komaeda wore told him he was correct.

Now this was just getting stupid.

"We can split the thing, or somethi-"

"I want Hinata-kun to get both halves."

Hinata sighed with exaggerated impatience. His "getting-real-tired-of-your-horseshit-Komaeda " glare was awfully impressive and well-known by anyone who has seen the pair converse, and it was definitely present here.

He considered his options. One he could eat the sandwich. Seeing Komaeda look at the sandwich, borderline drooling, told him he shouldn't pick that one. It was clear as glass that the other student wanted that sandwich, and truth be told, he didn't really care for it himself, he just wanted to get rid of it so he could pack up.

Another option was to cram it in his face and force him to eat it. Usually that doesn't look good to those walking around nearby, though. Even so, he kept that option in mind.

They both knew Komaeda wanted it. What Hinata really wanted was not the sandwich, but for it to be gone already. "I'll throw it out. I'm serious." He wasn't serious. That would solve nothing. Hopefully Komaeda fell for the ruse, and-

"Hinata-kun, I know you aren't serious. That would solve nothing." ...Well, he may have got that flawlessly right. He was going to eat the thing regardless, though.

"I made these… for you…"When it came to patience now, he was dry as a drought. " If I want another I can go home… and make another… capiche?" Obviously, he did not capiche. "You don't need to go through that effort because I-"

"KOMAEDA FUCKING NAGITO EAT THIS GODDAMN SANDWICH RIGHT NOW OR I WILL-"

Something brought both of their attention away from the debate. Or rather, a lack of something. Where did the sandwich go…? Hinata spun around, looking for it. Did Komaeda finally eat it, after all? A munching sound to his side answered that for him.

"... Why are you fighting over a sandwich?" Came a lighter voice, the speaker softly nibbling at the very sandwich it questioned.

They recognized Nanami's voice almost immediately. The pair stared at her confusedly while she continued to peck at the food that she swiped. "...You are very skilled at making these." Hinata just blinked, still trying to comprehend how she managed to...

"Thank you, Hinata-kun." Nanami left swifty, leaving the two stunned boys dumbfounded.

After a few more seconds of puzzlement, Komaeda broke the silence. "Well, that was unfortunate, huh, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata was certainly relieved that there wasn't anything to pointlessly argue over anymore. The sandwich was gone, and it wasn't his fault. He silently thanked Nanami.

All that was left was cleanup. It was his idea and all, so naturally Hinata assumed he should worry about packing everything up. However, just as he reached for the trash, his hand collided with Komaeda's.

"Oh! No, please let me clean this up for you, you worked hard enough on this, Hinata-kun."

"No, I've got it… it really isn't much." Please don't do this, Komaeda. Do NOT.

"Please, it's all someone like me could possibly do in exchange for the unnecessary kindness you've-"

Hinata groaned dramatically, and fell to the ground.

Who was he fooling. There was no such thing as a nice, pleasant relaxing evening with Komaeda.


End file.
